Most devices used to attach a security camera to the exterior of a house, currently on the market, involve complicated installations which include drilling holes for mounting the hardware, running cables from inside the house to the outside, and can result in permanent marks on walls, overhangs, or anywhere the camera may be secured. Also, these complex installations typically limit the use of the camera as simply an exterior camera. They also prevent the camera from being easily moved. Furthermore, the installations are usually costly due to labour and materials.
Therefore, there is a need for a security camera assembly that can be easily installed and removed.